The present invention relates to spall resistant high alumina refractory brick which are particularly suitable for use in high temperature operations such as coal gasifiers, carbon black reactors, glass furnaces and the like, where conditions are such that slag resistance and resistance to spalling are required while at the same time the brick formulations must show high refractoriness.
Efforts have been made to have such products and to an extent they are somewhat successful.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,643 is directed to a chrome-alumina brick used for high temperature applications but it does not have the necessary spalling resistance desired. In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,814 which is again a high alumina refractory brick but the chromic oxide content of the brick is not sufficient to resist attack of slags such as coal ash slags. Other high alumina refractories for use at high temperature operations are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,670 and 4,039,344, but again these fail to have the spalling resistance desired or the high strength required.